The Save From Pain
by Bearose
Summary: Mainly about how the Cullen's deal with severe pain and trouble when Alice gets kidnapped by the Volturi, and tortured. Jumps perspectives, but centers around the struggle of facing a challenge unheard of in their world. Kind of make up my own rules here in the being of a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

The pain in my body rattled, beating against my brain, breaking me from the inside out. I tried to shut out the pain. Remind myself that it was only a mind trick, but that didn't actually help anything. It just made the realization that I was actually here even worse. I heard her trill little laugh ring out, as I screamed. Aching, burning for someone to come save me, but knowing they wouldn't.

Aro trapped me here, held me prisoner until I agreed to become part of the Volturi. He wrote to me, saying that he was going to kill Jasper if I did not visit Volterra. I responded by coming. He responded by holding me captive until I agreed to remain with them, and they would kill off my family. So I let Jane torture me day by day, it wasn't too bad in the beginning. But they were starving me too. And I couldn't go on much longer without any food. I was repeatedly offered human blood, but always refused to drink it, no matter how strong the temptations were.

It had been three months since they took me from my family. Three months since I last saw Jasper. Three months since my last hunt. And I was starting to go a little crazy. I never knew what could happen to a vampire if they didn't eat ever. But I feel like the effects were starting to hit me. I ached. As if I was a human, and had the flu. Everything was sore and burning. And I had this awful shake. Like a nervous tick sort of thing. Now whether or not that was from Jane or the lack of food I was uncertain, but I know I never had that before. I would black out. Not like fall asleep, but black out, unto like a half coma, where I couldn't see anything, but I could hear and feel. And my visions all but stopped. Which terrified me. I had no idea how anyone was faring with my absence. I made sure to leave them with out a trace, and could only hope that Jasper still had hope that I was alive, and was still with our family, even though I was not.

When I first arrived here my plan was not to stay. It was really not in my intentions to be held prisoner either. But apparently I was just a little crazy, because both things happened, and there was really nothing in my power that I could even attempt to do to stop it from continuing.

After Jane left I had a some-what black out session, and I kind of convulsed some, I think. Part of the not eating shaking habit I was developing.

Then Aro walked in, and said something quietly. I was regaining sight when he said my name. I squeezed my eyes shut really tight hoping I could block him out. I didn't work

"Alice. We have a new friend we would like you to meet." His voice was dripping with a sinister mockery. I wanted to refuse, but that usually resulted in more pain for me, so I struggled to my feet (another effect of starvation. Weakness) and he half led half carried me out of my giant cell like bedroom into a huge dining hall, where I had never actually been before.

There were these two huge long oak tables running parallel from each other, and it struck me as something that should have been seen in a Harry Potter movie. Sitting at a very far end of one of the tables was all of the Volturi, the guards and the wives. Then one more.

He was a younger vampire like me, I mean appearance wise. He looked 20 maybe 22, and had a very strong build. I imagine he was changed looking that way, due to the fact that it isn't possible for us to build in muscle strength.

It took me a second before I realized I knew him. His name was in my head before anyone even told it to me. But I had no idea why he was such a familiar face to me. It was odd really. But I spoke his name anyway, wanting him to know that I recognized him, since you could tel from his face that he obviously recognized me.

"Michael." It was kind of a breath. Like I didn't actually say it. But he still smiled.

"It's been a long time Mary-Alice." He smiled, which caused decade old memories to flood back as if someone broke a dam.

_Mary-Alice! Come on! Now! Quickly!' I was in my hospital gown, Michael was leading from a dark space, out of the building. I took one chance to look back before he was running with me, on his back, holding on tighter than ever before. Shaking with the fear. This man was saving me from my death. But I had no idea where he was taking me, or why it had to be so dark. He brought ,e into a dark cave, and looked at me, smiling hugely. 'We did it baby.' His words shocked me, and I looked at him blankly. 'Mary, we are free, they can't hurt you anymore. ' he grabbed my hands up in his ,I stayed silent, not knowing if this was part of some new therapy technique. His head shot up and I was sure he was working for my father. He was going to shoot me. 'stay here.' He ordered, and ran outside to check something. I did, I didn't have anywhere else to go. I tucked y legs underneath me and began to fiddle with my short spiky hair. Michael came back in a panic, he ran right up to me, and planted a huge kiss on my lips. I fell in love with him right there. I was willing to do anything he wanted to me to, then he kissed my neck, and I think I said something. Because it hurt. Really bad. It was hurting. I pushed him to stop, but he wouldn't, I started to cry, hoping that would get his attention. I wanted to love him. I wanted him to be able to love me. He ran away from me then, and even though I realized that he was on my father's side, that he had just killed me, I still felt his spell lingering on my burning heart._

He looked at me and smiled, seemingly having understood the nature of my vision. Even though I didn't.

"You-you changed me…" I hadn't seen a vision in months, was it even a vision if it was from the past?

"I've missed you." He moved to touch me, I jerked back.

"Back off you idiot." I warned, not worrying about who he was to these people around me. He looked offended. " I know you have some sort of power." I explained, as he tried to move closer, but I would let him.

"Like an empath." He probably didn't even realize he was comparing himself to Jasper, but the connection made me hat ehim even worse.

"You were planning to use your 'empath' abilities to convince to me fall in love with you and stay here. Not gonna happen bud." I saw a vision of his plans mixed in with my flashback. I didn't make the connection until now.

He looked at Jane, shocked. "Mary-Alice-"

I cut him off "I'm Alice now, thank you. And I appreciate you making me immortal and all, but I am already in love, and it is most certainly not, and never will be with you. So if I could go back to my cell-chamber-bedroom thing now, I would be thankful." They all stared at me like I was crazy. Michael took another step towards me. I couldn't back up anymore. He put his finger tips on my wrist, and for a millisecond I forgot all about the pain. The Jasper's face filled my mind, and jerked away, hissing at him.

He raised his eyebrows at Aro. "You love someone very much. I didn't realize…" He looked at me approvingly. Then jumped toward me. I didn't have time to react as my visions were gone. I could feel him putting his whole body into getting me to submit to him. But I kept reliving every good moment with Jasper, and the only thing I began to feel for Michael was a stronger sense of hatred.

But soon that began to face. I felt my hate turning, and I did the only thing I could think to do, I bit him.

Bad idea, but it did seem rather imperative at the time that i do anything in my power to get away from him, to get back to Jazz, and that was all I had left in my arsenal.

He screamed, like the arrogant ass he was. I let out his laugh, a crazy laugh that I am ashamed came from me, but it did, and I was glad I could use it to freak everybody out.

While Michael was twisting in his pain (which I knew couldn't have been as bad as he was making it seem) Jane dragged me out, treating me like I was actually dead, which i assumed I may have ended up as with how angry she was.

My punishment was two hours long, and if we ever got tried, Jane would have passed out for how long she was focusing on me. By minute 28 i wished I could pass out. By minute 96 I swore I was dying, by minute 116 I asked to be dying, and by minute 120 I was shaking so hard it look as if an earth quake were passing through. I had to try to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

I spent every night wishing I could just die. I didn't know what to be without her by my side. Everyone tried to help, but we were all in a state of broken pain. I knew it had something to do with the letter, but Edward was away when she got it, and she did a marvelous job of hiding her thoughts from him.

Bella and Nessie were more of a wreck then I though. Ness had lost her closest aunt, and Bella her best friend. But Bella was also the only one who understood what I was going through. Edward had chosen to leave her once, as Alice left me. And no matter how much I told myself it wasn't by choice, a greater part of e new the truth, and I was left wondering what I had done wrong.

She left no trail for me to follow. No leads, no notes. I was flipping everything upside down trying to see what she may have hidden about why she left, but the house was empty, and if I didn't see her shadow hiding in every corner, it would be as if she was never actually there in the first place. Two months was a long time to go without your second half, and I didn't want to last much longer.

"Jasper." My head shot up, just Bella.

"Hey." I tried to calm myself down, stop searching, stop panicking.

She entered my room and sat on the bed that didn't need to be there, and began to twiddle her fingers. She was nervous. I could tell, maybe she wanted me to be able to tell.

"Bella? What's up?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a note. I nearly threw up as I saw the writing that filled it.

_It's probably long overdue that you find it. I've hidden it pretty well, but this is my last precautionary measure. If I'm not back by time you find this, they probably killed me. But just in case I'm still alive, go, well come, to Volterra. That is where I should be by time you find this. I don't know why they called me. But I know I need to go. Jazz, they threatened you, and I couldn't live knowing that your life was on the line. I'm so sorry if I'm dead, if I'm alive, I'm probably screwed anyway. So hurry._

_Love lots. Like more than you'll ever know._

_Alice_

_P.S. I'm sorry if this freaked you out, Ness, but I knew you'd only use this bag on certain occasions. _

Edward burst into the room, eyes open wide.

"Volterra." He breathed it out like it would be the answer to all of our problems, which i guess it was.

"When do we leave?" I asked. It wasn't an if, we just had to find a plane ticket.

Emmett came up next, his face more serious than I had ever sen before. "Now. Plane leaves in two hours."

everyone hit frenzy mode. I was downstairs in a minute, filling Carlisle in on everything over the phone, he said he'd be home faster than lightning, and as I hung up Jake was pounding on the door, I threw it open, looking at him.

"Renesme called. Alice?" No matter how much they pretended not to notice Alice and Jake loved each other, and as much as I hated him being around, it comforted me to know that Alice had another protector who would keep her safe.

"Jacob!" Nessie ran over and threw her arms around him. They were almost the same height now, but Nessie was really done growing. She buried her face in her neck, and I turned away not letting the jealousy swell up inside me. It hit me then that I was subconsciously putting everyone on edge, so i stopped what I was doing, and focused on calm, We needed to be relaxed when we entered Volterra or they would never give us Alice back, and that was something I could not allow.

I heard the tires of Carlisle's car spin into the driveway, and we al immediately stooped when he entered. Rose spoke first.

"Time to go." Edward was giving instructions to Jake, and I realized then the Renesme wasn't coming with us. She waved goodbye with a single tear streaming don, and we ran out to the cars, taking off before anyone had time to think about where to sit.

**Alice POV**

She left me there, shaking and whimpering, making sounds as if I was sobbing. I think I was unconscious a few times, but I'm still not sure if that could even happen. I was still wishing i could die though. Especially when Michael walked in, his smile as artificial as ever.

"Alice. You look sick." I wanted to spit in his face. He was the reason I din't remember anything about my human life. It was all his fault, he left me, and I would hate forever for it.

"Wh-wh-what-t-t Do-o you Wa-a-nt?" My shaking was ruining my speech. He laughed once, a pity laugh.

"You." I felt myself tighten, wanting to throw up, wishing that was possible as well.

"N-no. I-I-I'm tak-k-ken." I sounded like I was shivering, which I might have been . Details are a tad fuzzy from then on.

But he did laugh, and he did walk over to me, so I screamed, and bit him, again... And then I am sure I blacked out.

**Jasper POV**

Skip the plane ride. Jump to our entrance. We went in with a bang. And that was probably a bad idea in the long run, but it certainly got Aro's attention.

"What? What is the meaning of- Carlisle! Welcome." I hated this man with every part of my being, and I made it my personal mission to make everyone feel the same way.

Carlisle was about to respond when a vampire ran out from a back room, holding his wrist. Edward tightened next to me.

"Michael?" Aro swiftly went up to the man, and smiled slightly before looking serious again. Michael's face was stuck in a wince as he held his hand out, the bite marks clearly visible from where I was standing. I stifled a laugh. Someone bit him.

Then something hit me. Edward leaned down next to me and whispered in my ear

"She's here. He saw her. But I can't her her..." He straightened up again when Jane and Caius entered the room, looking as angry as ever.

"What do you want?" Jane's voice was higher then I remembered.

Carlisle smiled, always polite. "Alice."

Jane laughed and Aro tried to silence her with a glare, but she didn't catch on "You don't wan her now." I took a step forward, ready to grab her, but Edward grabbed my arm. Michael and Aro were whispering, and only Edward was able to 'hear' what they were saying.

"That's a great idea!" Edward spoke so we could all hear clearly, and Aro's head snapped up, as if sudden;y remembering Edward heard their whole talk. he looked bitter at first then nodded to Michael.

"You heard him. Go. Do it." Michael left still rubbing his arm, as Aro walked over and spoke to Jane, Edward's head snapped in thir direction.

"Like Hell." He let out a bitter laugh, Aro just looked surprised again.

"Edward, I'd appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself. I will do what i want to do in my castle." He raised his eyebrows as if challenging Edward.

He took the bait. "Over my dead body." He retorted thinking he had the upper hand.

"That can be arranged." Bells grabbed Edwards arm as Aro turned and began to talk to Jane again.

Then the doors were pushed open, and Michael came in holding something. Both Edward and Emmett grabbed my arms, and I knew what he was carrying. Jane was looking at me waiting, so I tried my hardest not to give her any reactions.

Michael walked up to Aro and stopped, Aro looked and nodded at the ground in the middle of the room, he went over and laid her down.

She looked like she was having a seizure, and it terrified me. Her eyes, half closed her blacker then I'd ever thought possible, and I knew that she had to be close to dying, if it was possible to die of starvation.

her shaking slowed, and she turned to look at me.

"J-j-jazz-z?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

I took a step toward her, Edward tightened his grip on my arm. She was trying to open her eyes, to look at me, the pain was taking over her entire face, and it was killing me to see her in such a way.

I pulled against Edwards arms as I tried to go to her. I didn't care anymore that they were waiting to see if I would react, I wanted her, and they were in my way.

"Jasper, stop! They want this. They're going to-" I broke away cutting Edward off, I thought I would be there in a minute, but somehow Michael beat me to it. He was holding her in his arms now, and she was struggling to get free. I took a step forward, when Caius spoke up.

"Leave her alone, Jasper." He spoke like he was bored. As if this entire situation was below him. I was ready to kill him, taking another step forward, just to spite him, then Edward called out.

"NO!" But Alice was already screaming. The noise engulfed me. I couldn't even move, couldn't stand. My knees hit the floor, cracking it, and it was all I could do not to scream with her. I felt someone around me, but couldn't give a care to who it was. They pulled me back, as Jane pulled out my heart. I don't know how long she went for, but Alice stopped screaming and sobbed tear-less cries instead, I opened my eyes. Jane was smiling. But I didn't move.

Bella was behind me, her hand on my shoulder. I knew Bella had a reason for not protecting Alice, but i couldn't stop the anger that welled up inside of me when I realized she let Jane go on. They all did.

"Jasper, are you ready to follow our directions?" Aro spoke slowly, as if I was some incompetent fool. Apparently I was, because I couldn't even get the words out to say yes. I just released some awkward nod thing, and he walked toward Carlisle.

"I would like you all to meet Michael. He is the newest member of our clan." Michael set Alice on the ground again and walked over, smiling kindly. Edward stiffened when he got close.

"Aro, really? You've gone this low?" He looked Michael up and down, his face showing genuine surprise. Michael looked mildly wounded and Aro just smiled again.

"We do what we must Edward. Especially when out circumstances were so grim" He was solemn now, Edward laughed again.

"But it didn't work. She's still refusing you, even now. You know it as well as I do." Edward nodded to Alice with his head. I hated the mind reading conversations they could have. Aro looked back at her. Michael looked at me.

"Yes, I suppose I should have thought the plan through more. But we were already in so deep. And Michael is such a wonderful asset. Did you tell them about him?" Aro's face was shining in amusement. Edward kept eye contact with him, but spoke to the rest of us.

"Michael changed Alice. we all thought James killed him. James had it wrong. Michael escaped. And left Alice for dead. He has special abilities as well. Similar to Jasper, but more- well no- completely geared to one emotion. Love. He is able to make anyone madly in love with him. And as odd as it may seem, he used it to his advantage. Got a lot over time, and ruined a lot of people. Unfortunately for him, Alice was already too in love to have any more room for anyone else. So she wouldn't do whatever he asked her to do. Which is why everyone is so tense today, and why she is a dying ball in the corner. At first, you wanted her, now your just pissed off that things didn't go your way." Edward was glaring at Michael now, who was still staring at me. I found my voice then

"Do you have a problem?" It came out sounding angrier than I'd intended but he didn't seem to hear that part.

"How did you get her to love you so much?" He actually seemed hurt. It dawned on me that he really cared for her. Which just made me hate him even more than I already did.

"I've never left her." I was try to make him feel sad, deeply sad, but it wasn't really effecting him.

"Yes, but she left you." He retorted smugly.

"To save my life." He opened his mouth, then closed it. Edward smiled bitterly.

"Well, as great as reunions are, we would really like to take our daughter home now and-" Jane looked at Carlisle and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. None of us really knew what to do, but Jane stopped before he could let out a scream.

Aro looked at Jane, shocked. She looked at Edward, fuming.

"What the hell?" Edward wasn't one for language, but he couldn't hide his shock. Esme and Emmett were helping Carlisle, when Bella took our shock as an advantage.

"Okay, fun's over. She walked over to Alice, quickly and calmly and bent down to pick her up.

When Bella's hands her just under Alice's back she screamed, loud, blood drying, terrified scream. Bella hot back terrified at the out burst, she looked at Jane who was just as surprised as the rest of us. There was no pain. Jane was not doing this. Alice was afraid of Bella.

There was silence for a moment, until Bella composed her self, and very slowly made her way back over to Alice. She was whispering. Speaking soft words, I was struggling to make out all that she was saying. Alice screamed again, and pushed away, trying to run away from one of the only people in the room who was actually trying to help her.

Bella backed up again, and Edward shifted uncomfortably. Bella looked back, an unspoken question in her eyes. Edward went up next to her, and ignoring the screams of fear, scooped Alice up and walked over to us.

She was a thrashing panicking mess, but Edward looked uncaring at her motions. It dawned on me how weak she must be.

"She hasn't hunted once since she's been here?" Edward's head shot up when I asked, and he looked at Aro, who shook his head slowly.

"We offered her-"

"Don't play the good guy here. You knew what you were doing. Figure out you were wrong this time, and there's no way avoiding it. We are going to leave now, and I want you to understand what will happen if any situation like this ever occurs with the family again." Edward, with Alice still screaming I his arm, walked over to Aro and somehow managed to hold out a hand. Aro took it tentatively, and let go quickly, not liking what he saw.

The other's looked confused, and Michael looked at Alice with such sincere longing, I imagined the beauty of ripping his head off, and made a mental note to ask Alice's permission when she was okay again.

Edward spun on his heel, adjusted the still screaming Alice in his arms, and lead us out. Naturally as we were leaving the tour group was just coming in. We scared many of them away, carrying out a screaming girl, leaving the stunned Volturi behind us. It wasn't until we got the rented van that everyone seemed to truly relax. Except Alice, she remained a terrified mess.

**Alice POV**

They're going to hurt me! Please no! Stop! I don't want this! Leave me alone! Please stop! No! No! I can't take much more of this! No! Go away! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Stop!

**Edward POV**

Her thoughts were killing. She was screaming in my head. I couldn't take it much longer. I was struggling to walk in a straight line out of the building, so the second we hit the van, I had to drop her. I couldn't have her inside me like that. And I couldn't stand knowing that she thought I was going to hurt her. I got a few looks from Bella, as Istruggled against Alice's panic, but she got quiet very suddenly. Jasper had a hand on her arm, and was working her to relax.

The blackness of her eyes hit me then, and I realized it had been two months since she had last hunted. At least. I laid my head back as Emmett drove us through the crowded streets to the airport to make our way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight! Stephanie does! **

**Jasper POV**

It occurred to us after the fact how hard it would be for a very unstable Alice to go through an airport crowded with people. Or for the rest of us to make her look stable. I mean imagine the kind of looks we could get carrying a half screaming half unconscious girl through an airport. So Emmett turned the van around and we went to the docks instead. Our plan was to boat to Isle Esme, where Carlisle had a jet. We would take that home.

So That's what we did. And through out the entire journey, my hand stayed firmly on Alice, basically using my ability to drug her into complete and total calmness.

We arrived at the house (traveling details are unimportant) with a very very nervous Nessie and Jacob to greet us at the door, (Edward called and told them to meet us at the house)

"Mom?" She ran out to meet Bella, but stopped when she saw me carrying Alice, who was-although somewhat calm- quaking and whimpering against my chest. We all were wearing solemn faces as we entered. I went to the couch, where I sat with Alice curled up on my lap, and every one else just kind of stood around.

"I have something, that depending on how weak she is, could put her out for a little while." Carlisle was up to his office before any of us could even speak, and down with a syringe before any of us even realized he was gone. He slowly pushed the needle into her arm, and she quickly drifted into sleep.

"Vampires can.. you know... get shots?" Jake was standing by the door, and arm wrapped tightly around a very nervous Renesme.

"Yes. Vampires can die of starvation. I'd only learned this recently, but if one goes long enough with out hunting, and I mean decades long, they can regain their human qualities, and it would be as if they were never immortal. If one experiences vast trauma over a short or extended period of time, they can also turn human, and I fear that is near the point that Alice was reaching. I don't even think Aro really knew how close he was to killing her. No human heart could stand the amount of pain she has been through."

I looked at the ball of my arms, still shaking from the fear of that had happened. Lost in a dream somewhere. I hoped that when she woke back up, there wouldn't be as much fear. Because I felt all her fear, and it was starting to effect me as well. Edward looked up, after hearing my thoughts

"Oh, Jazz. I didn't even think of how you were... Hey... I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Everybody else was a little confused, but I just nodded, not wanting to give an explanation.

"Are you okay? Hearing and everything?" He knew what I meant, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that she didn't like whatever Alice had been thinking before Carlisle put her out.

"Dad...I..." Jake looked at Renesme, as she struggled for the words, that she didn't have to say. Her hand went up to Jacobs cheek as she showed him what she was thinking. He closed his eyes, and they remained that way, even after her hand fell. Edward got up and left the room, his distress giving me a headache.

Bella Followed him out, with Nessie and Jake right behind. Esme came and sat down next to me.

"Jasper..." I closed my eyes, bracing myself for a mom talk.

"Esme?"

"Honey, are you okay?" I could feel the love, coming straight from her heart.

"Yes Esme... I'm...No." I didn't expect the honestly from myself. She did though.

"Just keep telling yourself that she is safe now. Right here in your arms."

"But Esme, I...She's terrified of me. Of Edward. Is she really safe? Or are we just protecting her from another means of her own destruction. Is she really safe? Is fear safe?"

Esme looked at me a long time before she spoke. Very slowly.

"No Jasper. Fear is not safe. But love is." She got up and left me with that walking in the same direction Edward went, probably ready to give him the same speech. Rosalie and Emmett followed slowly. I'd almost forgotten they were even there.

But I remembered Carlisle presence. I could feel his nervousness. I knew he was watching me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him carefully.

He didn't respond. He just looked at Alice, as if he didn't even hear me. And maybe he didn't, so caught up in his own thoughts.

"Carlisle?" His eyes dragged themselves over to me, and he suddenly looked very old. Alice shifted on my lap, shaking out a breath, pulling Carlisle's attention back to her.

"Carlisle." My voice was stern, and he looked at me again, still old. "Sit. Please." His steps were long and heavy, but he fell into the seat beside me. His emotions were rattling through me and it was suddenly very hard to focus. I noticed Edward enter again, but I was too busy screaming in my head to react. He must have heard me, because he ushered Carlisle out quickly, and I was able to calm down.

"I don't realize how much it effects me until I'm already losing it." I explained in a near whisper when Edward walked back in.

"I think I understand. Sometimes the thoughts just..." He looked wistfully at his favorite sister.

"Is Carlisle going to be okay?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I think so. He is just beating himself up, wondering how he couldn't have seen it. Telling himself he could have tried harder to save her, instead of thinking that she had willingly left us." His eyes were still on Alice.

"Is that what everyone thought?" This was near silent, but Edwards eyes still snapped to me as if I was screaming.

"Jasper. No. No, no, no. None of us thought that. None of- not in the beginning. By the end even I was uncertain. I just... No Jasper." I had never seen him at such a loss for words.

Renesme and Jake walked back in slowly. Nessie had been crying, I could tell by her eyes. Edward was up immediately pulling her into his arms, Jake brought his hands up and ran them through his hair.

"Hey, relax." I was focusing into calming them all down. Jake looked up, angry at first, but then smiled gratefully.

Then everybody walked back in, and without my help they were all relaxed, but still nervous.

Then Alice began to shift in my arms.

"How long has she been out?" Emmett looked at me then Carlisle.

My eyes shot to the clock then back up to Emmett. "And hour and a half." She was squeezing her eyes shut clutching onto my shirt, clenching her teeth together. She was shaking violently in fear. Her fear was starting to bite at me.

"Carlisle!" My voice had an agonizingly pleading tone and I didn't even realize it was my voice until Edward was at my side pulling her out of my arms.

"No! No!" She screamed once again, and Edward dropped her. Nobody else moved as he stepped back, eyes huge in shock. Carlisle went to her on the floor, and gave her something else, slowly relaxing her, into sleep again.

Edward looked down at his hands, golden eyes pained beyond belief. He backed out leaving the house quickly. Bella was right behind him. Renesme burst into tears again.

I just stared my love in a heap on the floor.

**Edward POV**

I didn't expect her to be like that. She was screaming at me in her head to drop her. Threatening me, screaming. Telling me to stop hurting her. It was too much, My arms just gave out I guess. I couldn't hold her any more. Then all their thoughts went blank, no one really knew what to think. So i ran out. I couldn't stand the immediate transition from screaming loud to deathly silent. I don't ever remember things being completely silent for me.

"Edward!" I didn't realize I was running until I stopped. Bella was right behind me. "Edward!" She ran into me, and I knew it was intentional. Her arms found there way around my neck, and suddenly we were kissing. I pulled away quickly. Too quickly.

"Bella. I-"

_Don't apologize._ the sound of her voice filled my head, and I couldn't help but let a smile peel on my lips.

"Yes ma'am." I spoke slowly, as she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the house. I heard Renesme's pained cries before Bella, and ended up half dragging her to out distressed daughter.

I wrapped her in my arms, looking at Jacob over her head. His eyes bore into mine. I was reminded of a time where it could have been Bella I was holding, Jake thinking he loved her, looking at me the same way. With the 'I really just don't know how to help' look.

I glanced at Carlisle still leaning over Alice, and Jasper, whose eyes were glued to the floor. Nessie stepped back from me and walked over to Jake.

_Dad, we are going back to the house. I can't take this anymore_ her hand was on Jacob's cheek, and I nodded as they both walked out, heading back to our cabin deeper in the woods.

"What do we do?" Jasper's eyes were still stuck to his soul mate as he spoke. Carlisle stood up and looked right at me.

"I can't knock her out forever."

"We have to let her stay awake in order to adjust. I say if we give her maybe 20 minutes, she'll realize that we aren't trying to kill her" I spoke, pretending like I knew what I was talking about.

**Please review, tell me what I'm doing wrong! I want this to be just right!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own Twilight...Or any characters in this story! **

**Jasper POV**

She began to move under Carlisle's hands, jerking, crying out. I tensed up, and Edward slowly made his way toward the back door, stopping before he left.

"Please...please...please..." She kept repeating it in her cries. Her voice dripping with pain and fear. "Please...please...please..."

"Alice, baby, please what?" Carlisle began to move his hands gently

"No! Stop! Please!" Her voice had a shrill edge to it, which echoed off the open house. Carlisle pulled his hands in alarm, but brought them back toward her almost immediately.

"Alice, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to-" She bared her teeth and snapped at him, getting a shout as she bit down into his wrist.

He backed up quickly again, but didn't go back toward her this time. She slowly crawled away from us, toward the kitchen, shaking and crying the whole time. I, moving at a turtle pace, got up and walked over to her, whispering soft words, and my actions.

"Alice, I'm walking towards you. My hands are in front of me. You are safe. I am walking towards you. I could never hurt you. It's me baby. Jasper. I'm going to bend down next to you. It's Jasper."

"Jasper?! Please no. Don't hurt him. Please no. Kill me, don't touch him. please no. No, no, no, no, no, no..." She kept going.

"Her mind isn't here. She is still mentally there. We have to get her here, or she's not going to react well to anything. Every touch is Michael trying to get to her, every voice is Aro telling her things."

"Please... please...please...please...please..." Out of the blue Edward ran out of the house, sprinting in the direction of his home. Bella shot one confused glance my way before running after him.

Roaslie came down and glanced at me

"Jasper can I try to...?" She motioned to Alice carefully. I let out a single nod, and she slowly walked over, speaking gently just like I was.

Alice screamed louder than ever, and Rose shot back, falling into Emmett.

"Oh! Oh God... Oh... Jasper...I'm so..." She buried her face in him. A sick Alice was bringing out the fear and distress in all of us.

Then Edward came back in. Jake, Nessie, and Bella were behind him. Well Actually Jake was shirtless, haing jut been in wolf form, and Ness was on Edward's back.

"Jasper, we're trying something." Edward stated clearly when he walked in. I think I shrugged, but Alice's panic was starting to effect me too uch. I was getting realy confused, couldn't think. Didn't really comprehend what he was saying

"... and then- Jasper!" I managed to fall off the couch, shaking, just like Alice was.

"Shit. shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Emmett was slowly picking me up, shaking me even more, as if that would help.

"It's Alice," Edward explained "Her emotions are... effecting him." Emmett nodded and set me back on the couch. I don't know what he thought that would do either.

I barely made out Edward leading Renesme over to Alice, whispering softly in Nessie's ear. She bent down next to Alice, who was curled into a fetal position, letting out tear-less sobs.

"Wait!" Edward pulled Renesme back up. "Carlisle...she's...she's crying." That got my attention. As well as Carlisle's. He appeared next to Edward looking over his shoulder at Alice.

"We need to get her hunting. Very soon." His voice was grave, putting even more fear inside of me.

"Renesme, go ahead." She bent down again, and very carefully placed a gentle hand on Alice's cheek. I had no idea what she was being showed, but it made Edward smile slightly.

Suddenly Alice's cries stopped. I sat up slowly making my way over to her.

"Alice?" My voice was soft and gentle. Nessie moved her hand, but the cries remained ceased. "Alice baby." I bent down next to her, and carefully moved my hands to her shoulders.

"Jasper..." She clutched at me, "Jazz, I'm so thirsty. Everything hurts. I need... hunt." She was still shaking violently. I looked up pleadingly at Carlisle.

"What do we do?" I spoke in whisper.

"Carry her." Carlisle whispered back, I was scooping her up as everyone headed out the door toward the woods, none of us knowing how this would work out.

**Alice POV**

Renesme was suddenly in the Volturi house, then suddenly I was home, with Nessie still holding my cheek. Jasper was with me and I reminded myself to ask him later how I actually got to out house. I remember asking him to take me hunting, and he did, scooping me up into his arms, and carrying me out. I knew I was too weak to move, but I still hated the feeling of not even being able to hunt on my own.

"Alice, I don't know how this is going to work..." Jasper explained as he ran with me. I was curled into his chest still shaking in fear, but also against the cold of the wind.

"J-j-jazzz-z-z" He looked at me, wide eyed, and just pulled me closer to him, which only made things worse. "N-n-no. C-c-col-ld-d." I tried to explain, but he didn't seem to hear me, halting to a stop.

"Carlisle." His voice has a questioning tone to it, which brought Carlisle over to us faster than he usually would have been.

"Oh, Alice. Are you... you're cold." He didn't have to ask, he could tell by my face. I assumed my lips were blue.

Then Emmett came back with a huge deer behind him. I tightened against Jasper, which only made me shake more. My mind blanked. I suddenly didn't know what to do with the deer, and I watched the red blood spill around it.

"Alice...Are you...can I...?" Jasper didn't know what to do, but Edward did. Acting as if he were getting water from a faucet, he cupped his hands around where the blood was spilling, and brought them over to my mouth, pouring the red liquid into my mouth. It felt so good, I was so parched. Nobody seemed to move as Edward and I continued this motion, as he helped me hunt again. But then Edward stopped.

"We need to go." His voice was urgent, and he dragged the deer away into a tree. Jasper readjusted me in his arms, when sudden;y everything went black.

Jane and Aro were talking. They were right next to me. They were grabbing me. I started to scream. I needed to be away from them, I couldn't let them hurt me. I had to get away. I had to get away.

"Stop! Please! No! No!" I was kicking away from them, bu ti couldn't see them, everything was still black. Somebody's arms were around me, so I began to thrash. It was probably Michael trying to kill me again.

"Alice. Alice. Stop. Stop please. You're hurting me." Like hell. I didn't care how hurt he was, he needed to let go of me.

"Alice, listen baby. Relax." Jasper? "You're hurting me. Please." Jazz? His voice was calm. No. It was just Michael trying to trick me. I knew it.

"Michael's not here hon." Edward.

"Edward?!" It was a scream, through my clenched teeth.

"Alice you need to stop kicking. There are humans near by, and they can hear you." Edward explained.

"H-hum-mans-s?" I was still freezing, teeth still chattering.

"Shh. Shh. Shh." I was being moved, so I grabbed at his shirt. I was remembering where I was now. Hunting. IN Jasper's arms. He was trying to get rid of me.

"No.. no..no.. J-jazz-z. Pl-leas-se." But I wasn't in Jasper's arms, and was very warm. I huddled against the warmth, seeking it for protection. Everything was still black. but I was no longer screaming.

"Good Alice. Relax. We are going to go home now. Okay? Home." Carlisle's voice, I was still huddled against the warm thing that was holding me, drifting in and out of... well I guess consciousness.

"Alice. Al?" I opened my eyes, struggling to get them to focus. Once I could see straight I responded.

"Yes?" I wasn't cold anymore, actually I was warm, pushing up into Jasper, who I assumed was holding me.

"Are you okay?" I was looking at Jasper. He was standing. I looked behind me in fear, into the face of Jacob.

"I..." My eyes wandered back to Jasper. "I..." I was shaking again. But it wasn't from the cold this time. "I..." I began to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey. None of that. No nerves here." His hand went to my shoulder, and I was calm again. "Are you okay?" He spoke very slowly.

I didn't say anything. He rubbed my shoulder again then stepped back, getting ready to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I grew nervous again.

He just looked over his should er and smiled at me, walking out of the house. Jake began to rub my shoulder slowly.

"Hey." He spoke softly, and I could hear the gentleness in his voice. He didn't want me to be afraid of him. And I wasn't I think.

"Hey." I rested my head up on his shoulder. "Man, you're so... warm." I wondered vaguely how his cotton shirt didn't burn off. He left out one shaking laugh underneath me.

"It's a perk." He stretched out, still under me. Edward walked in, smiling cautiously.

"This is weird. My daughters boyfriend is... You know never mind." He laughed looking at us, then his eyes focused on me. Then he laughed, a little louder this time.

"Alice, really?" He read my mind, my thoughts about Jake's shirt, and a minuscule smile found it's way onto my lips. Edward checked the time, and looked at Jacob.

"2:30, Jake do you have to...?" His eyes found the door. Jacob was leaving. I moved myself around, exhausting m limited energy supply, but he wrapped his arms around me, and slid out from underneath me easily.

"Call me if you get cold." He winked at me, squeezing my hand before he left.. "Tell Ness to come whenever. " Then he was out the door. Edward grabbed a thick blanket from the back of the couch, and laid it over himself. He then pulled me onto his lap, tracing a line from shoulder to shoulder slowly.

_How long have I been... sleeping?_ I thought, choosing not to waste the energy to speak.

"Don't worry, Jasper does enough of that. Only a few hours. Are you better now?" Still tracing lines on my back.

_I don't know. I'm scared. I haven't had a vision in so long, but then, in the woods, everything went black. Oh Edward, they were so close. They were so close. I couldn't What if they...What if that happens and I... What if I hurt Jacob? You? Jasper?_

"Well, Alice...I'm going to be very honest here and say that you are too weak to do any permanent damage. So don't fret. Once you become strong enough, then we will have to think of other options, but right now, just focus on getting better, not on how you are effecting, or hurting us."

I curled up more into the blanket, into my brother, and let my eyes fall closed again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

It felt nice to know that she was comforted in my arms, but it terrified me that she was sleeping. We were not supposed to be able to sleep, and she really wasn't at all filled today at the mini hunting trip.

Oh right. Hunting. I was just about to give Alice another sip, when these random human's invaded my mind. I thought at first it was Renesme and Jacob, but then I heard their thoughts too,

_Dad, people coming your way. Hide the deer. _ She kept repeating it, as Jake tried to stall them. They were runners, training for some marathon in New York. They were running at a very alarming pace for a human, right toward us, completely off any trail.

So we were getting ready to leave when Alice had an odd vision. He eye sight went black, and she could hear the Volturi voices as if they were right next to her. Her screaming alarmed the runners greatly, and they picked up their pace coming even closer to us. Jake and Ness beat them though, and Jake took Alice, and we carried her back at a human pace. The runner's came right by us. Then we had to stall.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The female asked. Natalie was her name. The other guy was having a panic attack _Natalie! Don't talk to strangers you idiot. They're freaking carrying a dead girl. Look at her! Oh my God. They killed her. _Then Alice shifted, pressing closer to Jake.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine. My daughter was climbing a tree and fell." Carlisle smiled, as Jasper worked some calming magic.

"Oh no. Do you want us to... I have pretty good cell service..." Natalie pulled out her cell phone, frowning. "Or not."

"No, no need. I'm a doctor at the hospital in the area. And she falls a lot. She'll be okay. Thank you though." The man's eyes flitted around nervously.

"Are you sure you're..." Alice was shaking violently.

"Yes sir. We know how to handle her when she get's like this. Thank you for your kind offer to help though. Much obliged." Jasper pulled out his southern hospitality, charming the girl into silence.

"Is she epileptic?" This guy was not doing a good job of avoiding strangers.

"No sir. It's nothin' I can assure you she will be safe. Thank you for your concern." Jasper placed a hand of Jacobs shoulder, and gently led him away from the curious people.

"o-okay. Have a nice...er.. day." They stood there as well all walked away, leaving the dead deer hidden in a bush.

On our walk Rosalie shot Jasper a smiling look.

"What?" He snapped looking at her.

"It's nothin' we can't handle. much obliged." She mocked in a high key representation of his voice. He smiled, a sight we haven't seen in three months, pushing Rose as we walked.

"Awe shush." Everyone let out small laughter as we arrived in the house, Jake kind of just standing there waiting.

"Oh, hey bring her in... if you don't mind." He nodded and walked through, heading straight for the couch, and laying on it, setting her over him. I got a lop sided grin when I looked at him.

"Yeah Jake, make your self at home." We were able to joke easily now, which made Ness and Bella really happy.

"Hey, babe we're gonna head back to the house for a little while? Okay? Jake, just call when you are leaving, and we can get you guys back together somewhere." Bella informed as she and Renesme walked away talking lightly, but I could tell that Nessie was hiding her thoughts from me.

But I still have yet to figure out what that was. I haven't seen either of them. Carlisle called me into his office and we spoke about Alice. How we were going to work this out. How it was effecting the family, if it was really possibly for vampires to turn human, and if so how to prevent it from happening to Alice. He was more nervous than I had ever seen him before, and I knew that he and Jasper could not be in a room together for too long when he was like this.

Then I went back, and Jake left, and Alice fell asleep on me.

Emmett came in. He had something on his mind, which worried me. Emmett doesn't do deep stuff.

"Edward... Can I..." _ask you something? _It was very unusual for Emmett to have a thought conversation with me, and I knew he really needed someone to talk to

"Yeah man. Anything. What's up?" I shifted Alice on my lap, and he sat next to me, looking at everything but her.

_I... I'm worried Ed, and I don't know how to handle this. Jasper can't even be in a room with me because I stress him out so much. I don't know how to handle it when she is sick. She always made it so easy. And Rose is freaking out. Freaking out. And I can't even help her because I am panicked too. Ed I don't know what to do. _His eyes were glued to the floor, his hands clenching together.

"Em, don't feel bad. We are all a little high strung right now. Jazz can't even be around Carlisle for too long or he gets all wonky. This is something new for all of us, and we are each struggling to handle it in our own separate ways. Rose probably understands that, and even though she may not act like it, she is just as nervous as you are. We aren't used to having to worry about something like this. It's okay." His eyes fell to Alice.

"What if she doesn't get any better?" He spoke softer than the softest whisper, and I realized then how deep Emmett really could be, but how confused he was too. Only a truly loving person could think that, but he had no idea how to deal with anything he was feeling.

Then Bella came back in, smiling, cautiously looking at Alice in my arms.

"Is she... sleeping?" The worry was evident by her voice, and I didn't want to imagine how Jasper would have felt had he been in there with her while she was this nervous.

"Er... Yeah." As I spoke Alice began to shake lightly, which made me nervous again. She wasn't having any dreams, or really thinking about anything at all. I had no idea why she was shaking.

"Does Carlisle know?" Bella questioned still cautious. I shook my head once, and she walked up to where my old room used to be. It was now just an open room, and we all used it from time to time, just to be away from everything and everyone else. Usually when someone went up there, I went home, because I knew they wouldn't want me picking through their head. Obviously that didn't matter with Bella.

Jasper entered slowly, and I had no idea where he had been, the only thing on his mind was Alice, and Charlie.

Oh Charlie.

"Jasper? What's up?" When he looked at me I realized how exhausted he looked. Literally just completely drained.

"Charlie called me. On my cell. He really wants to see Alice. To make sure she is safe."

We had been more or less avoiding Charlie as time went on. He was aging, as men do, and we were not. He occasionally considered asking how Renesme became full grown in only seven years, but then usually decided the better of it, and just smiled at all of us.

"Invite him for dinner then." Carlisle was at the top of the stairs, focusing very hard on serenity, and relaxation.

"Carlisle.. Do you really think that's a good-"

"You're right. Coffee." Jasper just gave a blank stare. "invite him. For coffee." Carlisle explained patiently, looking at Emmett, who was still looking at the ground, nervous as ever, I was just waiting for it to effect Jasper.

"Okay. Right. I'll- I'll call him. Tonight?" Jazz was having trouble organizing his thoughts, shooting looks at Emmett, trying to calm him down.

"Yes son, thank you. Carlisle continued down the stairs. "Esme is... still up stairs?" He asked after looking through the kitchen.

"Yes. Oh, should I see if Jake want's to come, he can sometimes calm Charlie down." Carlisle nodded at me, then headed back upstairs, thinking about Esme. Jasper looked at Emmett.

"You have to cam down." He spoke very straight forward, which we weren't used to. He seemed to usually speak in some odd Jasper code just to confuse us.

Emmett looked up, semi alarmed.

"Oh hey man, I- I'm sorry. I just... I'm so worried about-"

"Yes Emmett, I know." Jasper forced a sympathetic smile, looked at Alice then began to leave again, pulling out his phone.

Emmett looked up at me, eyes broken. "Am I that bad?" He was like a child sometimes.

"No. No. It's Jasper too. He just doesn't realize it." It was kind of a lie, but Emmett needed to hear it. He jumped up, a little more calmed down, and walked back upstairs, in pursuit of Rosalie.

Alice jolted awake, eyes wide, clinging to my shirt.

"No! No!" She pulled her self close to me, burying her face in my chest. Out of instinct I pulled her in closer to me, and rubber her head gently.

"Hey, Al, hey. It's Edward. you're okay. Okay?" She was still shaking, and her screams seemed to draw everyone in the house, except Jasper, I mean I guess he wasn't in the house, but I figured he'd at least come. But Carlisle was the first to my side, everybody else remained bu the stairs.

"Is she okay?" He put a hand on my shoulder she was tearlessly crying into my shirt. I looked at that as a good sign. No more tears.

"I-" she let out a scream, and I dug into her head, she was mentally back in Volterra. "No!" I was yelling too, wishing i wasn't seeing what she was right now. It was starting to give me a migraine. "No! Get- ahh. Call Nessie!" Carlisle, always knowing what to do, pulled Alice away from me, just giving me some space even though we all knew that wouldn't help.

But the Jasper came in. He silently took Alice from Carlisle, and began to whisper into her ear. She calmed down very quickly, and even I was at a loss on how he did it.

He looked up into all of our stunned faces.

"I- Well what she's afraid of is Michael, taunting her with love, so i figured if I her with as much hate as possible, it would counter act the emotions he was trying to ensue upon her." He was kind of sheepish while explaining, but I could only marvel at the brilliancy of the idea. Apparently Carlisle thought so too, because he gave Jasper a large clap on the back.

"Great thinking Jazz. I mean, she is almost completely relaxed now." Which brought all our eattention back to Alice.

"Can... can I hunt again?" She asked quietly, as if she was nervous of our answer. Whihc was of course a loud yes from all of us. So for the second time in that day we embarked on a hunting journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaspers POV**

We gave Alice some off Bella's old sweatshirts to wear so that she would be warm while I was holding her. I honestly thought that hunting was one of the worst things to do with her while she was in that state, but I also knew it needed to be done.

"Jasper?" She whispered. She whispered a lot now actually.

"Yeah baby? You okay?" I looked at her, slowing to a jog so I could talk easier.

She didn't say anything, just pushed her face into my chest, and breathed in deeply. I waited to see if she was going to speak before I began to run again.

Edward stopped us when he said he found some deer, and mountain lions up ahead. I stayed with Alice on a rock while the rest of the family hunted to bring her back some food.

"You're missing all the fun." She was sitting in my lap, head on my shoulder, probably listening to the hunt like I was.

"No, I'm not missing anything. This is way better than being out there." I could feel her contentment, mixed with just enough fear to make me notice.

"Go. Hunt. You need it." She began to shake more than she was while we were running. Again, it was just a small amount but just enough for me to make a note of it.

"Alice, I need you." She tried to smile, but couldn't for some reason. She was beginning to panic again when Edward and Emmett both dragged back their earnings.

"Okay Al, we got these for you. " Edward explained, looking at Alice. He cupped his hands like he did earlier, and came over to her, I held my breath, because I did actually need to hunt, but had to wait until someone took Alice.

They continued their system, until the first lion was almost completely drained. Alice looked at me, eyes determined. She pushed up off of me and walked over to the lion, shaking, but refusing help. She bent down next to it, and began to drink. Edward looked at her, pleased and surprised.

But suddenly she got up, and walked back over to me. Her eyes blazing with unspoken fear. She curled in my lap, and started shaking violently. Emmett slowly backed up into the trees, but Edward stayed, watching us closely.

"Every...every time...It looks like...one of them...they killed so many for me... so many... children, parents, never animals...I can't drink it... the little girl..." She was crying by that point, and all I could do was rub her head for the first few minutes.

"Alice," I began, my voice soft. "Alice, listen. Look." She brought her eyes up to mine. "It's a lion. A mountain lion. Not a girl. It was big paws, and sharp teeth. It can kill. It's a lion, and we need to eat it for food. Okay? It's not a girl, or a mom, or someone's dad." Ignoring her fear, I picked her up, and carried her over to it, picking up the paw.

"Touch it." I commanded gently. She did, then touched my hand as well, smiling at me as she did so. "It has fur, and claws, and no fingers. I have no fur, no claws, fingers, and a thumb." I ran my finger over her lip, getting a very small, very careful kiss in return.

I bent her down, and she bit into the lion again, drinking very carefully. It was drained and she pushed away. She looked at me confused.

"I'm still so thirsty." She crawled back over to me, resting her head on my chest. "But I really want to go home." I picked her up, and began to walk away, knowing Edward would tell the others we went.

"Wait. You still need to hunt. Charlie's coming over." I smiled down at her, always worried about me, but she was right. So I set her down, watching her cross her legs, and I snagged a deer that was to the direct left of us. She smiled at me when I came back over, but stopped suddenly, she must've been thinking about something.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked, pulling her up again. She scrunched her nose.

"Can I take a shower before Charlie comes?" It was not the question I was expecting. But I nodded anyway, letting a laugh escape my lips.

she looked at me shocked, the still blackness of her eyes striking me. "What is funny?" I could feel her anger.

"No, babe, nothing. Nothing." I looked up again, still laughing in my head.

"What did you say?" She was suddenly nervous.

"What? I said 'no babe, nothing. Nothing.'" I repeated quickly, looking at her fear filled face. "Why? What's wrong?"

"When did you start calling me that?" She was squeezing her hands together, looking anywhere but at my face. What was wrong with her?

"Alice, I-I don't know. I have so many different names for you, I just chose that one today. Why? What's wrong?" I was getting frustrated that she wasn't answering me.

"I- Michael called me... babe, and baby, and doll. And I didn't, or don't ever remember you using those terms before today. I...I just... I'm sorry... never mind. Never mind."

looked at her worried about the way she was acting.

"Alice... Darling, please let me help you." She looked at me, her black eyes burning. Edward jumped up behind me.

"Charlie's coming soon." He spoke softly, and I knew he was listening to our entire conversation prior to coming up. I just nodded looking at Alice, hoping that she was going to be okay.

**Alice pov**

Any time Jasper called me baby I couldn't help but flinch. All I could hear was Michael's voice in my head. Nagging at me, trying to get me to fall in love with him, even when I tried to explain that I never ever would.

But thankfully Edward interrupted, and gave me a reason not to think about Michael, or Jasper. Charlie was coming and we had to be semi normal in front of him. I didn't know how they explained my absence to him, or what te excuse would be for my current state of being. But I didn't really care. Charlie always found a way to make me smile, and I was super psyched that he was coming.

While he was there I wouldn't have to think to hard about the things that were bothering me at that moment. I wouldn't have to worry about how Jasper was feeling, because Charlie ask ways seemed able to make any and all of us feel a certain sense of calm.

Jasper carried me into the house, and much to my surprise we went up to our bedroom.

"Jazz? Where are we going?" I questioned quietly as he climbed the stairs slowly, and turned into our bedroom

"We are going to relax before Charlie gets here." He answered easily, pulling me on top of him as he laid down on the bed.

"Jasper. Please. I have to... Shower.." I knew my argument was weak even before I fully gave it out. He looked at me with a smile present on his face.

"Really love?" He wa trying to calm me. I knew that being with him used to be the most peaceful thing to me, but after Michael I just could be with him with out the memories taking me over. The fear began to get to me. He felt it, naturally

"Al, stop it please." He put hi. Hand behind my back, and began tracing circles, knowing that was something that calmed me down, unfortunately Michael did too.

"Stop!" I tried to push off of him, but was too weak, and ended up falling into him deeper, just making me more afraid. "No no no!" I couldn't help the memories that came back to me, eating away at me from the inside out. I couldn't pretend that I wasn't afraid of the only person who was trying to help me.

"Alice..." he was trying to verbally reason with me, before using his ability to calm me down. I began to shake again, and fell into him crying, as Carlisle came up to check and make sure we were okay.

My eyes were closed, pressing into Jasper as he calmed me, but I knew the look Carlisle was giving, and I was glad I couldn't see it.

"Will she be fit for Charlie when he comes?" Carlisle asked, maybe assuming I was too crazied to hear him. Jasper did too apparently, because his answer was more honest than I would have expected.

"It depends on what we told him happened." He was blunt, stroking my head softly as he spoke, I decided not to move, just to listen to what they were saying, maybe really try to relax some.

"I was thinking about that too. Kidnapping seems like it may be hard, because there was no police involvement, but, we could pull the sick card, and say that she was taken while in Russia, at the healing facility. No American police, and didn't make the news because we wanted to avoid it. Now, she is still getting over the infection, but we can't send her back to Russia for fear of her getting taken again." I felt Jasper nod at Carlisle's explanation, his chin brushing my head as it moved up and down.

"Okay, I like it. Good. Good. When will he be here?" I heard the polica car rumbling in the distance.

"Now." I whispered, pushing away from Jasper, and trying to stand in order to fix my hair.

"Alice, you hear that? The car?" Jasper grabbed my wrist, dumb founded.

"Yeah...why?" Then it hit me, I was regaining stronger senses. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. "Yes!" He grabbed my waist, and lifted me in the air, spinning me. He planted a kiss on my head.

"Going to get better day by day..." He whispered as we walked down stairs, just as the cruiser pulled into our drive way.

Unfortunately...that's not how things actually worked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasper POV **

I carried Alice down the stairs, sliding on the couch just as Carlisle opened the door. Renesme ran right up to greet him as he walked in, a huge smile plastered on her face, Bella was right behind, as Jake stood in the kitchen doorway, a gentle smile on his lips. Charlie was boldly smiling, probably having missed his only granddaughter. Edward shook his hand, but then quickly looked at Alice and nodded, a motion Charlie missed.

She looked up at me, and then shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"How are you Charlie?" Carlisle asked gently as he led him into the kitchen, Nessie trailing behind.

"I'm good. Good. Glad you guys are all home safe..." He was trying to hint that he was curious about Alice, about why we left home in the first place. He was probably wondering where she was too, since he didn't see me when he walked in.

"Alice..." Bella trailed off from her spot behind Charlie. Edward looked at me from behind her, and I nodded, _tell him whatever she's awake. _He nodded, and took easy control of the conversation.

"Jasper and Alice recently went on a small vacation to a very unknown island off of South Africa. Unfortunately Alice contracted something while away. A unknown virus, which had a drastic effect on her immune system. They would not let her back into America. But, there was a way for us to fly her to a top of the art medical facility in Volterra, Italy. They would not let us stay for more than two weeks at a time. So we would go for two weeks, then come home for one. After about our third time coming home, we got a call that something happened, to Alice. She was kidnapped. Taken by a nurse who had just begun working there, and she was not completely healed by the disease. But we got her back, and were given permission to bring her home, since Carlisle would be able to care for her and see how she was progressing to get better." Edward stopped suddenly, and looked over at me, eyes wide, i could feel the fear he was sending my way.

Carlisle filled in quickly, being a natural when it comes to omitting fear.

"She has been progressing, but not eating very much, and sleeping a lot. I'm sorry we were so skeptical to invite you over, it was simply because we didn't know how she would handle it."

Charlie nodded, and I was surprised at the fact that he actually believed everything that was being told to him. Edwards head snapped up again, but this time Alice's did too. She clutched my shirt as a distant look filled her eyes. I shook her, trying to be near silent, getting her attention from her vision.

"Alice, Ali, what do you see?" Her panic hit me like a bricks... no harder. Her eyes met mine, for only a second before they were trained on the door. Edward was at our side in a second.

"Get her upstairs." He hissed, and I ran up at a human speed, as not to confuse Charlie. I quickly went into our room, and sat on the bed, rocking her gently as she pulled at my shirt.

"Alice, love, hon? What is it?" I was trying to pull her out of the vision, thankfully Edward came up, and knew just what she was seeing.

"It's not real Alice." He said, loudly, looking at me rocking her. "Fight back. She's trying to hurt you." I looked at him quizzically, but the pain on his face hit me, and suddenly Alice's fear was effecting me. I closed my eyes, trying to lace my breathing.

She yelped, then her eyes opened, and she pushed away from me, falling to the ground. Still terrified. Without thinking I reached to pick her up. She threw her arms around me, and fell into me. Restlessly crying into my shirt. I focused on calming her down before I started crying too.

" Alice, honey. What is it?" I asked gently, brushing through her hair with my hands.

"It's not real. She knows how to hurt you." Edwards warning tone filled the room, and Alice squeezed tighter.

"Alice. Focus." Edward commanded sternly, looking at her nervously. Her hands loosened their grip on my shirt, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Is Charlie still downstairs?" She asked in a small voice, I cracked a smile.

"He's downstairs."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that, I pulled you guys away from him." I looked at her.

"Whats wrong?" Her eyes widened at my question, and she grabbed my shirt again.

"They want to hurt you now." She whispered, laying her head against my shirt. "Can you promise to stay safe?" Edward closed his eyes, and rubbed his head. I imagined her thoughts were all over because that's where her emotions were.

"Al, stop. Relax." I turned her toward me and planted a kiss on her lips, hoping she would clam more as I did so. It worked. She pulled away, and breathed in a deep sigh, looking and sounding like the old Alice I knew and loved.

"I promise." I said, kissing her again. Then I stood up and slowly began to walk towards the stairs. We were down on the couch again, and Charlie came over to say hi, and when she sae him Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Charlie." She said in a whisper. I pulled her in close to me. Charlie brought a hand down and ruffled her hair, smiling sadly. I sent him a calming wave.

"How are ya doing kiddo?" He asked her softly. She let a small smile appear on her lips.

"Oh I'm awesome." He laughed quietly at her sarcasm, eyes traveling up to me. "Jasper." He said politely. He was ways wary of me. Especially since he saw my and Alice's wedding photo.

Evidently he didn't think we were old enough to be married. Or have a picture from that time period.

"Charlie." I responded sending more waves of peace over him. Alice turned her face into me to stifle a giggle at Charlie's discomfort around me.

"Okay. Seems like it's time for me to turn in. But I wouldI've to see you soon." He added, looking at Alice. She yawned, and nodded, waving slowly, before rolling into me again.

**okay. So I don't know if anyone is reading this, but I plan to still update simply as a chance to better my writing through practice. But I would love it if you reviewed when you read this, so I know. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
